


Cocky

by YungGirlK



Category: Victorious
Genre: Cocky, Cunnilingus, Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YungGirlK/pseuds/YungGirlK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was really a quick Tumblr post to help me get over my writer's block. I thought it was kind of dope so I decide to turn into a quick drabble.  Prompt: Jade has the right to be cocky at the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cocky

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble to get over writer's block.

**She kiss you with the mouth she gave me head with… -Mac Miller The Spins**

Jade gave a cocky smile when she looked into the eyes of Tori new boyfriend. Then looked over at Vega and the smile turn into a full blown grin when the young woman blushed in responds.

Tori went about introducing James to the rest of her friends. But she could still feel the Raven haired woman eyes roam her body. Just the thought of the blueish green eyes on her made her melt on the inside.

While everyone was getting know James. Jade was started to think about to just a week ago when she had the sexy Latina in between her legs. Jade love the fact she could be this cocky not because she was conceited no because she knew if if she just sent a quick text at anytime that Tori would come to her no matter what regardless of the relationship with James or not.

James pulled Tori into a sweet kiss. Jade felt a sting of anger just a little bit. Before it could take control of her. She grabbed her phone and sent a quick text to the leggy beauty not even a few feet away from her. She saw the young woman pulled away from her boyfriend to answer her phone. Jade saw Tori blushed again and nodded but not look at her.

And Jade's cockiness came back ten-folds.


End file.
